


A close bond

by ArabellaMalfoy



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-09
Updated: 2019-06-09
Packaged: 2020-04-23 10:46:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 85
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19149466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArabellaMalfoy/pseuds/ArabellaMalfoy
Summary: Great friendships sometimes turn into something more.





	A close bond

Our story begins in Gideon Prewett's house, his best friend Edgar Bones is visiting after a long Order of The Phoenix meeting.

Edgar sighed. "That was the dullest meeting ever."

Gideon muttered, "Indeed, I never tried harder to stifle a yawn."

Edgar smirked. "I gave up trying."

Gideon chuckled. "So did I after a while, Ed."

Edgar beamed, "I noticed, but I'm glad you were there."

Gideon grinned. "Ditto, our close bond always helps me through things."

Edgar blushed. "Aw, that's a sweet sentiment; Gid."


End file.
